L'attrapeur attrapé
by Ishtar205
Summary: Que faire quand on se sent seul, qu'on est Harry Potter, le tombeur du Londres gay, et que Draco Super Canon Malfoy aterrit dans votre salon comme par hasard et ivre mort en plus ? HPDM FIC FINIE
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou !**

C'est re-moi… Je sais, je suis super en retard… La rentrée est passée depuis un moment… Mais bon, j'ai posté des OS entre temps…

Enfin, voilà une nouvelle HPDM.

Ce sera une fic courte (a priori)… et oui, encore ! Désolée Kimmy Lyn, désolée aussi pour tous ceux qui se sont déjà plaint de ma brieveté, mais je sais pas vraiment faire des longues fics, mais je vous promets, je fais des efforts !

D'ailleurs, j'en écrit une qui devrait être longue… si, si, une HPDM future HPLV, voire HPDMLV… Elle arrive… On ne rigole pas (lol).

C'est de nouveau yaoi avec des lemons en perspective (pour ceux qui savent pas (encore) ce que c'est, yaoi histoire gay et lemon histoire classée plus ou moins X, ben oui, c'est explicite quoi !). C'est du HPDM ce coup-ci.

Donc, comme d'habitude, rien à moi blablabla… Et tous ceux que l'amour entre un beau brun et un beau blond dérange, gêne, dégoûte… faites demi-tour illico, j'ai aucune envie de vous voir ici de toute façon !

Pour tous les autres, j'espère que ça vous plaira, moi en tout cas, je me suis bien amusée… C'est déjà ça, mais bon, les reviews sont toujours bienvenues, que je me sente pas trop seule… Comment ça c'est une excuse pitoyable pour avoir des reviews… Je vois vraiment pas ce qui vous fait dire ça ! lol !

* * *

**L'attrapeur attrapé**

Je vais pas faire de prologue, je vous dit juste quelques mots pour situer l' "action".

Harry et Draco ont 25 ans.

Harry est joueur professionnel de Quidditch (ben oui, attrapeur, vous voulez qu'il soit quoi ? Faut lire le titre de temps en temps ! Mais "attrapeur professionnel", ça sonne… bref, je trouvais ça pas clair, et c'est encore moi qui décide non mais !).

Draco est rentier (ben oui, un Malfoy qui travaille, j'ai pas trouvé ça crédible…).

L'abominable Voldy est mort, la guerre est finie, et Draco est resté neutre.

Voilà voilà…

Et maintenant, on entre dans le vif… non pas d'or, du sujet voyons ! Pfff ! Comment ça ma blague est naze ? Mais pas du tout, j'ai beaucoup d'humour môa ! Je sais, désolée, mais c'était plus fort que moi, je sais pas résister à une blague, même nulle. Vous voulez que je me fasse hara-kiri ? Oui ? Mais alors vous n'aurez pas ma fic ! Ah ? Un sursis ? Merci, c'est trop gentil. Alors…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Malfoy ! BOUM ! (désolée, le choc a été trop rude, Harry est tombé dans les vapes).**

_Pensées de Harry._

Il avait relevé le défi, ça y était : il s'était promis de faire gagner le championnat aux Canons, et ce soir, il l'avait fait, ils avaient gagné la finale.

_Alors pourquoi suis-je à peine heureux ? Parce que c'était le désir le plus cher de Ron et qu'il n'est pas là pour le voir ? Ouais, c'est une bonne raison… Mais c'est pas la seule…_

Harry, le Survivant, Celui-qui-avait-enfin-vaincu-le-plus-grand-mage-noir-de-tous-les-temps, l' "attrapeur du siècle" selon le Quidditch Magazine, l'attrapeur vedette des Canons de Chudley et de l'équipe d'Angleterre, qui avait fait gagner la Coupe du Monde à son pays l'an dernier et la Championnat à son équipe ce soir, élu chaque année depuis sa majorité le meilleur parti de tous les temps et le célibataire le plus séduisant par Sorcière Hebdo, bref, Harry Potter quoi, s'emmerdait ferme.

Et il avait honte de lui. La guerre avait fait un nombre de victimes incalculable, dont Ron, dont Hermione (le Collège des Médicomages avait été décimé), dont Victor Krum (jamais Harry ne pourrait se mesurer à lui), dont Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sirius, Remus Lupin, et même Snape. Hécatombe autour du Survivant, qui lui avait encore survécu. Et qui, dégoûté à jamais des combats, avait renoncé à être Auror pour faire la seule chose qui lui faisait encore plaisir dans la vie, jouer au Quidditch.

Il avait intégré les Canons, en mémoire de Ron. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'équipe préférée… Et bien qu'ils soient encore nuls — _si, si, pas un but de marqué en 30 minutes, même si c'était Dubois le gardien et qu'il assurait grave, c'était nul. Sans moi, jamais ils n'auraient gagné, parce qu'en plus de ne pas marquer, ils avaient encaissé 6 buts ! En 30 minutes… Total, score 150 à 60 ! Honteux !_ Mais bon, les Canons s'étaient tout de même amméliorés. Et avec Harry, grâce à Harry, ils étaient champions. Même si ce n'était pas vraiment mérité, ça aurait plu à Ron. Mais lui ?

Il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. A la base, voler, ça lui avait paru une bonne idée… jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive qu'il n'avait plus d'amis, que des fans ! _Bon, mieux valait être poursuivi en tant qu'attrapeur… tiens, un jeu de mots… bof… qu'en tant que Survivant_, mais Harry détestait la célébrité, quelle qu'elle soit !

Bref, Harry était seul. Ça y est, le mot est lâché. _J'ai tout ce que je veux apparemment, mais en fait, je ne veux qu'une chose, et je sens que je ne l'aurais jamais, je veux un ami, un amant… Ben oui, j'aime les garçons, c'est pas un scoop, Sorcière Hebdo a encore fait un hors-série là-dessus il y a moins d'une semaine ! Je le sais parce que j'ai déjà reçu des centaines de lettres enflammées du style : Moi je te ferai changer de bord ! Ben voyons !_

Harry, le regard perdu dans la contemplation des flammes, avachi dans un fauteuil, ricana doucement.

_J'en ai tellement marre !_ Et cette fois-ci ce fut un soupir qui s'échappa de ses lèvres.

_Bon, je vais me coucher… Pas envie de faire la fête ce soir… Bien pour ça que je suis rentré de suite après la "victoire" sans rejoindre l'équipe au Chaudron Baveur… De toute façon, j'ai fait le tour du Londres gay, moldu et sorcier… Pas envie d'un autre coup d'un soir…_

Pourtant, Harry ne pouvait se décider à bouger, et à une heure du mat', il était toujours plongé dans ses pensées, essayant en vain de ne pas s'enfoncer dans son désarroi. _Manquerait plus que je fasse une dépression !_

Quand soudain un grand BANG retentit.

— « Quel est encore le crétin qui a essayé de transplaner chez moi », bougonna Harry. « Heureusement », grommela-t-il, « que mon adresse est censée être inconnue du grand public ! Enfin ce coup-ci, je vais l'envoyer encore stupéfixié direct dans le bureau du Ministre, na ! Et je sens que je vais multiplier les beuglantes, moi, si ça continue… Et pourtant, j'ai précisé à la Gazette que j'avais protégé ma maison ! Ras-le-bol moi ! Il faut que je le dise comment pour qu'on arrête de me harceler ? »

Tout en grognant ainsi, Harry s'était dirigé vers son salon, pour voir quand même qui était le « crétin » en question, et lui épingler une beuglante (ou au moins une lettre) sur le torse, avant de faire suivre au Ministère.

Et ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix et les bras dans les chaussettes !

— « Malfoy ! Nom de… ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Draco, stupéfixié, ne répondit évidemment rien (manquerait plus que ça !), mais Harry avait surtout parlé pour lui-même.

Harry Potter resta un moment sans réaction, puis se surprit à tourner comme malgré lui autour de son meilleur ennemi d'enfance étendu que le sol. _Même stupéfixié ce petit salaud se permet d'être à tomber ! Même pas décoiffé ! ça devrait pas être permis d'être beau comme ça… Bon, arrête de baver maintenant… Suffit ! On reconnecte son cerveau ! C'est fait ? Bon, maintenant réfléchis. Qu'est-ce que tu fais de ce beau petit lot… euh de ce sombre crétin de Malfoy ? Tu le réveilles ou pas ? C'est pas très sage de l'éveiller… quoique, si tu le réveilles pas, tu risques d'avoir encore des pensées pas très catholiques… et puis, tu ne sauras jamais ce qu'il est venu foutre chez toi ! Parce que c'est pas clair c'te histoire…On a plus de contact depuis Poudlard… Et je ne pense pas que Draco Malfoy soit un fan du Goldenboy !_

— « _Enervatum_. »

— « Tiens, mais c'est mon p'tit pote Potter ! »

_Merlin, il est ivre !_

— « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Potty ? »

_Limite ivre mort même, réflexion faite…_

* * *

**Alors ?**

Il vous plaît ce premier chapitre ? Une p'tite review ?

Pour vous motiver, sachez que maintenant les updates dépenderont du nombre de reviews… Eh oui, j'ai moins de temps, je posterai donc en priorité la fic qui plaira le plus…

Alors, GO !

Mais non, je vous répète que je ne supplie pas honteusement pour avoir des reviews… Quelle idée ! lol !


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou, c'est re-moi !

Bon alors, voilà enfin le chapitre 2 ! Je sais, je sais, c'est court et j'ai pas été hyper rapide, mais que voulez-vous…

Bon, je vous laisse lire… juste, je rappelle que c'est du yaoi et que par conséquent les homophobes sont gentiment priés d'aller se faire voir ailleurs…

Pour tous ceux qui sont encore là parce qu'ils en ont envie, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le courage made in Serpentard.**

_**Pensées de Draco**_

_Pensées de Harry_

— « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Potty ? »

_Limite ivre mort même, réflexion faite…_

— « Je t'annonce, Malfoy, que tu es chez moi… »

**_Bon, maintenant Draco, il va falloir jouer serré. Tu es chez lui, il te croit ivre, le plan se déroule à merveille… Mais bon, faut pas crier victoire trop vite, et surtout ne pas lui sauter dessus, ne pas lui avouer que tu l'aimes, ne pas lui avouer que tu suis tous ses matchs parce qu'il vole comme un dieu, ne pas…_**

— « Très beau match ce soir Potter… Mais bon, 30 minutes, c'est loin d'être ton meilleur temps… »

— « Tu as vu mon match ! »

**_Et merde ! Draco ! On avait dit, ne pas lui parler Quidditch ! Maintenant, il va te prendre pour un de ses fans, et jamais il ne croira que tu l'aimes pour lui-même ! Cretin ! Crétin ! Crétin ! Vite, réponds-lui quelque chose, n'importe quoi !_**

— « Ben, c'était la finale quand même… Et puis… Oups… Besoin d'un verre moi ! _Accio_ Firewhiskey ! »

_**Voilà, change de conversation, c'est très bien…**_

— « Tu crois pas que t'as assez bu pour ce soir ? »

— « Nan. »

— « Si. Je veux que tu m'expliques ce que tu fais chez moi ! »

— « Zen, mon petit Potter. »

— « Je suis calme, mais je veux des explications. »

— « Ben… on est où déjà ? »

— « Chez moi. »

— « Ah… Et ben, je voulais te voir. »

_**Amis de la subtilité, bonjour ! Félicitations, Dray !**_

— « … Pourquoi ? »

— « Pourquoi pas ? »

— « Et ça t'as pris comme ça, d'un coup ? »

— « Ben… »

— « Et d'ailleurs, comment t'as réussi à transplaner complètement bourré ? »

— « Je suis juste un sorcier hyper doué, Potter ! Et si je veux me bourrer la gueule, je le ferai ! _Accio_ Firewhiskey. Tu m'accompagnes Saint Potter ? »

— « Tu lis jamais les journeaux, la Fouine ? Saint Potter a disparu depuis bien longtemps… »

— « Et il a fait place à qui ? »

— « Au Roi de la nuit gay ! »

— « Je vois que tu es toujours aussi modeste, Potty ! »

— « Et toi toujours aussi exaspérant, Malfoy ! »

— « C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. »

— « … »

**_Merde ! Dray, contrôles-toi !_**

— « Je crois que t'es pas assez saoul Potter. _Bibus_ Firewhiskey ! »

_Finite incantatem ! Il est définitivement irrécupérable ce mec !_

— « MALFOY ! »

— « Oui c'est moi. »

— « (soupir très très las) Suis-moi, on sera mieux au salon. »

_**Ouais ! Je suis chez Harry et il ne me jette pas dehors ! Draco, t'es le plus fort !**_

— « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? »

— « Potter… t'as vraiment envie de te cantonner à une conversation de salon ? »

— « De quoi veux-tu parler alors ? »

— « T'es sûr que t'es le Roi de la nuit gay ? »

— « C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ? »

— « T'es pas très marrant… »

— « Je suis un peu déprimé ce soir ! Et puis, c'est toi qui te tapes l'incruste ! »

— « Te fâches pas ! Tu veux pas danser ? »

— « Danser ? Ici ? »

— « Ben ouais… Je te propose de mettre ton titre en jeu ! »

— « Pardon ? »

— « Tu n'es le Roi de le nuit gay uniquement parce que je ne vais plus en boîte. »

— « Ben voyons ! Tu es d'une telle mauvaise foi ! Comme ton nom l'indique ! »

— « Alors celle-là, Potter, elle était déjà ringarde du temps de nos études ! Dis tout de suite que tu as juste peur de ne pas faire le poids ! »

— « De toute façon, je ne vois pas en quoi tu pourrais être le Roi de la nuit gay. Il te manque la principale qualification. »

— « Pourquoi ? Les bi ne peuvent pas participer ? »

_Malfoy est bi ! Et là, il me drague en plus ! Merlin, Harry, respire !_

— « Alors, Potter ? Tu attends quoi ? Bon, laisse, je vais le faire. _Musique_ ! »

_**Allez Dray, montre-lui que tu es un dieu de la danse !**_

_Merlin ! Draco Malfoy qui danse pour moi… Ce connard est beau comme un dieu, et en plus il danse comme un ange ! Je vais jamais pouvoir me retenir moi ! Malfoy… Tu vas savoir ce que c'est que de jouer avec le feu !_

**_Mmm… Je crois que tu aimes ce que tu vois Harry… Je sais que tu as une jolie réputation de tombeur, mais moi je vais te faire craquer, et jamais plus tu n'iras voir ailleurs, foi de Malfoy !_**

_Malfoy… Merlin ! Tu es un vrai démon ! ça devrait être interdit de danser comme ça ! Heureusement qu'on est chez moi et que personne ne peut te voir._

— « Alors, le futur ex Roi de la nuit, tu me rejoins ou tu te contentes de jouer au loup de Tex Avery ? »

— « Je ne… Et depuis quand tu connais les dessins animés moldus toi ? »

— « Il n'y a pas que toi qui aies changé depuis Poudlard, Potter. »

— « Je vois ça… »

_Allez, Harry, montre-lui qui tu es._

_**Merlin, Harry ! Comme tu danses ! Harry danse avec moi ! Je suis au paradis !**_

— « Alors, Malfoy, tu reconnais ta défaite ? »

— « Dans tes rêves Potter, c'est moi qui danse le mieux, sans conteste ! »

— « Ah vraiment ? »

— « Oui, vraiment ! Et je vais te le prouver ! »

— « Mais qu'est-ce que… »

_Oh, Malfoy ! Arrête de te coller comme ça à moi ! Tu me rends fou !_

_**Harry, t'attends quoi ? Merlin, j'ai tellement envie de toi !**_

— « C'est bon, je le reconnais, t'es le meilleur ! »

— « Quoi ! »

— « T'as raison, Malfoy, le Roi de la nuit, c'est bien toi. Et maintenant, si ça ne t'ennuie pas trop, je vais me coucher.»

_Avant de ne plus me contrôler et de te sauter… dessus._

**_Minute ! C'est quoi ce délire ! Il était censé me sauter… dessus, pas aller se coucher ! Harry, tu joues à quoi, là ! Mais tu vas pas t'en sortir comme ça !_**

— « Je t'accompagne ! »

— « Pardon ? »

— « Ben, oui, même si je tiens bien l'alcool, si je veux ressembler à quelque chose demain, il faut que je dorme ! »

— « Et tu comptes dormir ici ? »

— « Tu ne vas pas me laisser repartir seul dans la nuit noire, quand même ! »

— « Bon, alors, la chambre d'amis, c'est la première porte à droite, la salle de bains est au fond du couloir. Je te vois demain quand tu seras conscient de la portée de tes actes ! »

Harry claque la porte et dit à voix volontairement très haute le sortilège de fermeture.

_Mais quel con ! Mais quel con ! Pourquoi faut-il que je sois à ce point gryffondor, moi ! Quand je pense que j'avais ce super canon à portée de mains ! Bon, il était ivre, et probabement pas conscient de ce qu'il faisait, mais quand même, Malfoy ! Sur lequel je bavais du temps de Poudlard ! Draco-ça devrait pas être permis d'être beau comme ça-Malfoy ! Harry, la prochaine fois, ta morale à la noix, tu l'envoies au diable et tu lui sautes dessus ! Enfin, s'il y a une prochaine fois ! Harry, tu viens sûrement de rater la seule occasion de te faire ton phantasme vivant ! Quel con ! Non mais quel con !_ (l'auteure vous passe la suite, parce que là, Harry est parti pour la nuit à rebâcher les mêmes pensées… lol)

**_Bon ben Dray, t'as gagné le gros lot ! La chambre d'amis ! Quel con ! Non mais quel con ! Ton plan était débile, et il t'a explosé à la gueule ! Bien fait pour toi, espèce de serpentard à la gomme ! A force de pas être courageux… T'as oublié que t'avais un foutu gryfondor en face de toi ! Evidemment qu'il ne profiterait pas de toi s'il te croyait ivre ! Mais non, il a fallu que tu prennes des précautions au cas où tu te prendrais un râteau… Ben, ça y est, le râteau,c'est fait ! Alors, demain, tu lui prouves que c'était pas l'alcool qui parlait hier ! Si il te fout pas dehors dès l'aube ! Quel con ! Non mais quel con !_** (l'auteure vous passe la suite, blablabla… lol)

* * *

Bon, ben, voilà… ça vous plaît toujours ? Non ? Une p'tite review pour me le dire ? Et, parce que le système marche toujours : pas de review, pas de suite tout de suite. Bon, c'est vrai, j'ai pas été super rapide sur ce coup-là, mais sans reviews, ça aurait été bien pire, si si, je vous jure ! lol C'est pas du chantage, c'est juste que j'ai moins de temps, et que donc je poste ce qui plaît en premier… même si de te façon, je posterai la suite de toutes mes fics, c'est promis juré !

A bientôt…

nléo, Morgane, lolo(tiens, ce coup-ci t'aime ?), polaris, Ran, Anna : merci pour vos reviews. Si vous voulez que je vous réponde personnellement, la prochaine fois, laissez-moi un mail ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou c'est moi !

Et oui, vous n'y croyiez plus et j'avoue que moi non plus et pourtant… tadam ! Voilà le chapitre 3 ! C'est le dernier… et oui, je sais, mais je ne voulais pas me lancer dans une longue fic… ce que je vais faire plus tard, promis… On arrête de rire !

Vous pouvez remercier Hisokaren, qui m'a motivée avec sa review pleine de… comment dire ça… enfin… Et remerciez aussi mes compères des reporters sans vertu tant qu'à faire

Moi, je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé ! Je vous adore ! J'ai répondu à ceux qui étaient loggés ou qui m'avaient laissé une adresse mail normalement, pour les autres : moi, miss Felton/Malfoy, polaris, slydawn, merci de vos reviews, laissez-moi un mail, j'aimerais beaucoup vous répondre directement la prochaine fois :b

Bon, je vous retrouve en bas, je ne veux pas vous faire languir plus…

Mais juste avant, je dois vous rappeler que non je ne suis pas JKR et que oui ce chapitre est du yaoi et contient un lemon. Donc, les homophobes, cassez-vous ça nous fera de l'air ; les âmes pures et innocentes (il y en a encore qui me lisent ? lol), vous lisez à vos risques et périls !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Lemon ou pas lemon ?**

_**Pensées de Dray**_

_Pensées de Harry_

**_Je le hais ! Lui et sa moralité à la noix ! J'ai pas dormi de la nuit, moi !_**

_Je le hais ! Lui et sa gueule d'ange ! J'ai pas dormi de la nuit, moi !_

**_Mais, tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Ce matin, plus d'échappatoire possible ! Je vais te faire passer l'envie de me snober ! Non, mais, franchement, je m'offre à lui, et lui il m'offre la chambre d'amis !_**

_Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Rira bien qui rira le dernier ! Je vais te faire passer l'envie de me faire des blagues de mauvais goût, Malfoy ! On va voir jusqu'où t'assume ta bisexualité, blondinet !_

— JE TE HAIS !

— Bonjour à toi aussi, Malfoy. T'inquiète, je sais déjà que tu me hais. Mais si tu me détestes encore plus pour hier, rassure-toi, il ne s'est rien passé.

— Mais justement !

— Pardon ?

— Je me jette dans ses bras et Môssieur Potter fait le chevalier au grand cœur ! Je suis pas assez bien pour toi, c'est ça ! Connard !

— Mais enfin, ça va pas, tu étais ivre hier…

— Mais non !

—… et donc je n'ai pas voulu… Comment ça "mais non" ?

— Euh… **_Merde ! Pourquoi ça marche pas ?_**

— Tu ne partiras pas, Malfoy ! Personne ne peut transplaner d'ici sans mon autorisation. Et je ne te la donnerai certainement pas ! Alors, tu arrêtes d'esssayer de fuir et tu cesses de jouer au sale petit serpentard vicieux et TU T'EXPLIQUES !

— Crie pas, ça me donne mal à la tête.

— Oh non, tu ne me feras pas le coup de la migraine mon petit dragon ! Mais avant ça… je t'écoute !

**DING DONG**

NdA : Je meurs d'envie de couper là, mais bon, c'est un peu court, même pour moi :b, alors je vous dis qui sonne à la porte… au pire moment… comme d'habitude. lol

**DING DONG**

— T'ouvres pas ?

— C'est sûrement mon entraîneur.

**DING DONG**

— Pourquoi tu murmures ?

— Chut, pas si fort. S'il se rend compte que je suis là, il va vouloir que j'aille m'entraîner.

**DING DONG**

— L'attrapeur d'élite se défile ?

— Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'attrapeur d'élite ?

**DING DONG**

— Je croyais que tu prenais ton pied sur ton balai ?

— Je le croyais aussi…

**DING DONG**

— Dis donc il est têtu ton entraîneur !

— Oh oui…

**DING DONG**

— Il va nous casser les oreilles longtemps ?

— Une fois, il a sonné pendant dix bonnes minutes.

**DING DONG**

— Et j'imagine qu'on ne peut pas bouger ?

— Au moindre bruit il risque d'insister encore plus.

**DING DONG**

— Et si on transplanait chez moi ?

— D'accord… mais ne crois pas que j'ai oublié le sujet initial de notre discussion…

**DING DONG**

— Je sais, je sais… On y va avant que ce malade ne me rende définitivement sourd ?

— Donne-moi ta main. C'est parti. Concentre-toi juste sur la destination.

**DING DONG**

**POP**

Les yeux d'Harry firent le tour de la pièce où ils avaient atterri, réflexe du combattant plus qu'appréciation de la déco. Pas que le sweet home de Malfoy ne soit pas sympa. Harry était déjà venu une fois au Manoir Malfoy pour une perquisition, pendant la guerre, et il pouvait témoigner du goût sans faille de Draco pour l'aménagement intérieur. _Un bon goût pareil… il est bi, ce coup-ci c'est sûr ! Surtout que transformer un Manoir glacial en un intérieur accueillant et chaleureux, c'était pas évident… J'ai hâte de voir sa chambre… Oui, enfin, on se calme, la dernière fois que t'as agi en gryffondor, ça n'a pas été probant, alors on va éviter de foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir ce coup-ci… _

**_Je ne sais pas si c'est une super idée de l'emmener ici finalement… Pas que des bons souvenirs dans ce Manoir… Mais bon, j'suis un Malfoy, il le sait. C'est un peu normal que j'habite là… Mais bon, j'aimerais bien qu'il dise un truc…_**

— Joli, la déco._ Bravo Harry, ça s'appelle de l'inspiration…_

— Euh… merci. **_Décidément, il est super doué pour la conversation de salon. Mais moi aussi, j'ai de l'éducation ! _**Tu veux peut-être boire quelque chose ? Il est un peu tôt pour de l'alcool, mais mon elfe de maison fait des coktails de fruits délicieux.

— Malfoy…

— Oui Potter ?

— Je ne suis pas là pour tenir salon. Et je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les conversations superficielles.

— Oui, mais je suis aussi un bon maître de maison. Noblesse oblige… **_Ouais… pas très malin, ça. Je vais me prendre une réflexion bien sentie sur mes parents, moi… Comme au bon vieux temps…_**

— Pas la peine de te crisper, Malfoy, je ne vais pas t'envoyer une vanne sur tes parents… J'ai changé, je te l'ai dit… _Et puis, j'ai rencontré bien pire qu'un gosse de riche pourri gâté depuis Poudlard…_

— Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas être sarcastique. J'ai changé aussi… mais il faut croire que les mauvaises habitudes reviennent vite.

_Oui… sauf quand tous ceux avec qui vous partagiez ces habitudes ne sont plus là… Poudlard… J'en ai marre d'avoir mal comme ça, je n'arrive pas à me rappeler les bons souvenirs sans que les mauvais ne m'envahissent… Tu es resté neutre, toi, Draco. Je t'en ai voulu à l'époque, et puis, je me suis dit que c'était toi qui avait raison. Si j'avais pu convaincre Ron et Hermione d'aller se réfugier dans le monde moldu, ils seraient peut-être toujours vivants. Et tous les autres aussi. Ils sont morts parce qu'ils sont restés à mes côtés. Ils sont morts pour moi, à cause de moi. Et pour les venger, j'ai tué. Mais ça n'a rien changé. Le monde est en paix, oui, mais à quel prix… Bon, Harry, ça suffit… secoue-toi et reprends ta petite conversation avec Malfoy, il va se demander ce qui se passe… et je ne veux pas en parler… _

— Je veux bien un jus de fruit finalement… On est parti en coup de vent, j'ai pas petit-déjeuné…

**_C'était quoi ce soupir… et cette lueur de tristesse dans tes yeux. Et c'est quoi cette phrase bidon… Tu es bien trop sombre Harry, personne ne peut changer à ce point…_** **_Es-tu encore hanté par la guerre ? J'aurais dû me tenir à tes côtés, mais mes parents avaient bridé ma magie, pour m'obliger à rester neutre… et vivant… Ils m'aimaient un peu en fin de compte… Mais du coup, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu as vécu. Je sais juste qui est mort. C'est insuffisant. Mais je vais tout faire pour te redonner le sourire._**

— Rocky !

POP

— Oui, Maître Draco ?

— Un petit-déjeuner sucré-salé pour deux, s'il te plaît, et deux de tes excellents cocktails de fruits.

— Oui, Monsieur ! Tout de suite, Monsieur !

POP

— Ton elfe de maison s'appelle Rocky ?

— Oui, je sais, il a pas vraiment la tête de Stallone, mais il est très doué pour crier "Adriane"!

— Je te crois sur parole ! rigola Harry. Décidément, ta culture moldue s'est améliorée depuis le lycée.

POP

— Voilà, Monsieur. Bon appétit, Monsieur Draco !

— Merci Rocky. Que personne ne nous dérange plus.

POP

— Oui, tu as changé… _J'aimerais vraiment connaître ce nouveau Draco, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée…_

— Toi aussi… Mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose en ce qui te concerne…**_ Merde ! Mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça ! _**

— Ce qui veut dire ?_ Est-il possible que…_

— Tes yeux…** _Maintenant que la gaffe est faite, enfonçons-nous vaillamment !_**

— Quoi mes yeux ?_ Lui aussi il fait une fixation sur mes yeux ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec mes yeux ?_

— Sur les photos…**_ Il va me haïr…_**

— Quelles photos ?

— Toutes.**_ Je suis mort._**

— Tu collectionnes mes photos ?_ Draco Malfoy fan de Harry Potter ? C'est une blague !_

— Ne te fais pas d'illusions, Potter, c'est juste qu'on les voit partout.**_ A qui je veux faire croire ça... Comme excuse débile, ça se pose là ! Dray, t'es qu'un crétin !_** Et tes yeux sont toujours v…

— Mes yeux sont toujours… verts ?

— Ah ah ah, très drôle. Tes yeux sont toujours vides. **_Et toc ! Verts… j'te jure ! Il me prend pour un idiot en plus…_**

— Mes yeux sont toujours…_ Mes yeux sont toujours vides… Et comment t'as-vu ça, toi, Malfoy, alors que personne d'autre ne l'a vu ? Comment as-tu osé t'apercevoir de ça ! _Je m'en vais !

— T'es sûr que tu es un gryffondor, Potter ? **_Les insultes vont t'aider ça, Malfoy, c'est sûr ! Décidément…_**

— Tu me cherches sale serpent ? _Serpentard un jour, serpentard toujours ! Je ne te laisserai pas me nuire !_

— J'ai donc vu juste. **_Et j'en suis désolé… Mais ce n'est pas pour te nuire, Harry, je te le jure. Fais-moi confiance et dis-moi ce qui te ronge…_**

— Pas du tout. Mais je n'ai pas envie de servir de prétexte à tes délires ! _Tu n'as pas le droit de lire ainsi en moi! Tu me détestes, je te le rends, c'est ainsi que ça a toujours marché entre nous. Tu n'as pas le droit de me connaître aussi bien ! _Ce n'est pas parce que tu es mon ennemi d'enfance que tu as le droit de…

— Ton "ennemi d'enfance", charmante expression… **_Comme j'aurais aimé être ton ami d'enfance… _**

— La ferme, Malfoy ! _Je ne veux pas t'entendre ! _

— Potter, si tu voulais bien te calmer deux secondes… **_Laisse-moi t'expliquer ! S'IL TE PLAÎT !_**

— Dans tes rêves ! Cette conversation est finie, je me barre ! _Pourquoi ça marche pas !_

— Ici aussi il y a des normes de sécurité, Potter. **_Na ! Bien fait !_**

— Laisse-moi partir !

— Non.**_ Oh que non, j'ai mis un an à trouver le courage de venir te voir, je ne te laisserai pas me fausser compagnie ! Même pas en rêve !_**

— LAISSE-MOI PARTIR, MALFOY ! _Je ne veux pas discuter avec toi, tu en sais déjà beaucoup trop…_

— NON ! Je veux te parler. **_Laisse-moi t'expliquer ! Laisse-moi m'expliquer !_**

— Et moi je ne veux pas ! _Ta présence est bien trop perturbante !_

— Ne fais pas le gamin capricieux, Potter. **_Laisse-moi t'expliquer ! Laisse-moi m'expliquer !_**

— Je ne fais pas un caprice ! _Et puis d'abord, je fais un caprice si je veux !_

— Alors reste. Le petit-déjeuner va refroidir. Et tu sais que tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un. **_Parle-moi ! Reste et parle-moi !_**

— Très bien ! Mais ne crois pas que tu vas pouvoir me psychanalyser ! C'est toi qui me dois des explications j'te signale ! _Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça !_

— Mange. Et je vais tout t'expliquer. **_En espérant que tu ne vas pas me haïr encore plus…_**

Pendant que Harry picorait, Draco s'absenta quelques minutes et revint avec un petit carnet qu'il tendit au gryffondor.

— Je ne peux pas t'en parler de vive voix, mais je t'ai promis des explications.

— C'est quoi ?

— Lis, et tu verras. Appelle-moi quand tu auras fini. **_En admettant que tu veuilles encore me parler…_**

Et Draco partit. Harry tourna et retourna le petit carnet entre ses mains, voulant le lire et redoutant en même temps ce qu'il allait y trouver. Il finit par l'ouvrir. Et lut. L'histoire de Draco Malfoy. Comment il n'avait pas eu le choix, obligé de rester neutre car aussi efficace qu'un cracmol. Jusqu'à la mort de ses parents, lors de la Bataille Finale. Comment il était rentré pour trouver le Manoir mis à sac. Comment il avait dû se battre pour récupérer ce qui lui appartenait. Comment il avait, dès qu'il avait eu un moment de répit, voulu savoir ce qui était arrivé à toute leur promo. Comment il avait compté les morts. Et comment il avait suivi la carrière de Harry, un des rares survivants, comme pour se raccrocher à son passé définitivement plus heureux que son présent… Et enfin comment il n'avait pas retrouvé le Harry de ses souvenirs dans l'Attrapeur vedette dont tout le monde sorcier parlait. Il l'avait suivi partout, avait vu tous ses matchs, l'avait longuement regardé, et était tombé amoureux. Harry était beau… Et célibataire. Mais quelque chose le dérangeait. Ses yeux. Et il s'était promis de comprendre ce qui était arrivé à son "ennemi d'enfance". Pour le consoler. Pour le sauver peut-être. Lui qui avait sauvé le monde tandis que Draco n'avait rien pu faire que regarder le monde sombrer et être sauvé sans lui. Il avait quand même mis un an à trouver le courage de se lancer et d'aller voir Harry. En faisant comme s'il était ivre. Pour se protéger. Serpentard un jour, serpentard toujours…

Harrry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. S'il avait bien tout compris, Draco était tombé amoureux de lui, voulait entrer dans sa vie et avait essayé hier de se glisser dans son lit !

— C'est un bon résumé.

Draco était revenu. Et Harry avait apparemment parlé à voix haute.

— Je ne voulais pas que tu me prennes pour un de ces fans qui ne voient en toi que le Survivant ou le meilleur Attrapeur de tous les temps, reprit le Serpentard. C'est de toi que je suis tombé amoureux. En fait, je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais depuis longtemps, peut-être même depuis notre première rencontre…**_ Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier…_**

— On avait onze ans ! _Est-ce qu'on peut tomber amoureux à onze ans ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de connaître la réponse…_

— Je sais… **_D'où la conviction que j'ai mis à te haïr de tout mon cœur… Comment m'avouer que j'avais perdu mon âme sœur à la seconde même où je l'avais trouvée…_**

— Moi aussi tu me plaisais du temps de Poudlard. _Et merde ! Faut que j'arrête de penser à voix haute, moi !_

— Vrai ? J'ai toutes mes chances alors ! **_La méthode koué il y a que ça d'vrai !_**

— T'emballe pas, Malfoy ! Il est pas encore prouvé que tu sois pas un dangereux psychopathe. Tu as quand même avoué suivre tous mes matchs, collectionner des photographies de moi… _Et vlan ! Dans les dents !_

— C'est bon, c'est bon… Mais moi, je t'aime pour ce que tu es ! J'ai vu ce que personne d'autre n'a vu si j'en crois ta réaction de tout à l'heure.**_ Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça !_**

— Mes yeux… _Qui sont vides…_

— Harry, je sais que tu souffres et je crois savoir pourquoi. Mais ce n'est pas ta faute. Et si tu me laisses une chance, je te jure que je ferai tout mon possible pour te rendre le sourire.**_ Foi de Malfoy !_**

— Et comment tu ferais ça, Malfoy ? _J'ai hâte de voir ça…_

— Eh bien, pour commencer, je t'embrasserais doucement, comme ça.

Et Draco posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles, douces et pleines, de Harry, aussi délicieuses que dans ses rêves… **_Tu trembles Harry… Mais tu n'as encore rien vu…_**

— Et après ? _Ma voix est déjà rauque… et il ne m'a qu'effleuré… Mais son baiser était si doux, si tendre, si… amoureux…_

— Tu sais, tes lèvres seraient bien trop tentantes pour que je me contente d'un baiser aussi léger.

Draco reprit les lèvres d'Harry qui s'entrouvirent à la première sollicitation de la langue du serpentard. Elle retrouva sa jumelle et entama un duel sensuel, mais sans agressivité. Juste une danse que chacun menait à son tour.

— Je ne crois pas que cela suffise à me rendre le sourire.

— Attends petit lion, ce n'était que la mise en bouche.

— Alors petit dragon, je crois qu'il est temps de passer au plat de résistance…

— Et c'est toi qui es au menu.

Draco attira Harry à lui et transplana avec lui dans sa chambre, cocon plus douillet que le salon bien trop impersonnel. La blancheur immaculée de la chambre fit sourire Harry. Son sourire attendri se transforma en sourire coquin à la vue du lit gigantesque et des foulards de soie attachés aux quatre coins.

— Je vois que tu es bien un Roi de la Nuit, dans tous les sens du terme…

— Je suis sûr que j'ai été plus sage que toi, Ta Majesté !

— Et si on vérifiait ?

— ça c'est une bonne idée !

Draco avait décidé de continuer à mener le jeu. Il poussa donc Harry sur le lit, l'incitant à s'allonger et s'agenouillant au-dessus de lui. Harry sourit et se laissa faire, curieux de voir ce que le blond avait prévu pour lui. Il se laissa donc déshabiller, lentement. Draco avait décidé de prendre son temps pour déguster son petit lion. Il commença par lui ôter ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, avant de se réinstaller confortablement. Après l'avoir longuement embrassé, il butina son visage, s'attardant dans le creux de son cou. Harry renversa la tête en arrière au maximum, et Draco, toujours conciliant, lécha, suça, mordilla, et Harry, tout en se pâmant, gémit, haleta, soupira. Puis, sans cesser ses baisers, Draco défit un à un les boutons de la chemise blanche de Harry, en caressant la peau couleur de miel au fur et à mesure qu'il la découvrait, et fit ensuite glisser les manches le long des bras musclés, avant de s'attaquer au pantalon blanc qu'il enleva prestement. Le boxer ne fit pas plus long feu et rejoignit la pile au pied du lit. Draco admira longuement le corps délié de son amant qui s'offrait sans pudeur à ses regards. Mais Harry n'avait pas la patience de Draco. Celui-ci sentit une vague de magie le traverser et se retrouva nu sans même s'en apercevoir, tandis que les mains de Harry cartographiaient son corps.

— C'est de la triche !

— Non, c'est de la magie mon petit dragon !

— Ah tu veux jouer à ça ! Harry _fix_ !

Et Harry se retrouva prisonnier des foulards de soie. Et Draco reprit sa contemplation, mais avec les lèvres cette fois. Il tortura les tétons dressés, descendit jusqu'au nombril, puis au pli de l'aine. Harry gémit mais Draco refusa de goûter à la hampe déjà dressée. Il se recula, et recommença ses explorations par les pieds de Harry, remontant doucement.

— _Reversio_ et _Liberatio_, murmura Draco.

Et Harry s'éleva délicatement, et retomba tout aussi légèrement sur le ventre, libéré de ses liens. Draco, s'allongeant sur lui, le poussa à s'installer les bras au-dessus de la tête, jambes repliées de part et d'autre de son torse. Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux, en brousaille mais si doux, faisant crisser les plus courts, ceux de la nuque, déclenchant un frisson délicieux dans le dos de Harry. Frisson qui s'accentua quand la langue de Draco descendit le long de la colonne vertébrale de Harry, pour échouer aux creux de ses reins. Harry se cambra sous la caresse, gémissant de plaisir et d'anticipation. Draco fit apparaître un glaçon, qu'il glissa en Harry, qui sursauta, surpris, avant d'écarter encore plus les jambes. Et lorsqu'un glaçon glissa sur son membre gonflé, il tortura les draps de ses doigts, perdu dans le plaisir que lui procurait le serpentard qui soufflait merveilleusement le chaud et le froid. Il murmura un sort de lubrification, pour faire comprendre son impatience à Draco. Celui-ci, bon prince, accepta de cesser sa douce torture… enfin presque. Il glissa un dernier glaçon à l'intérieur de Harry, et l'empala aussitôt, savourant lui aussi le contraste entre la chair brûlante et la glace fondue. Les deux garçons gémirent de plaisir, et Harry bougea le premier, invitant Draco à aller et venir puissamment en lui, le prenant de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus profondément. Harry tourna la tête pour quémander un baiser que Draco lui accorda avec fougue, collant son corps à celui du brun, le serrant contre lui à le briser, caressant en cadence son sexe brûlant, gémissant son prénom dans leur baiser. A bout de souffle, prêt à se rendre, Draco accrocha de ses yeux que le plaisir transformait en lacs d'argent en fusion ceux de Harry, cherchant s'ils brûlaient enfin comme les siens et se perdit avec délectation dans leur feu vert.

— Tes yeux, ils brillent si fort… Oh Harry !

— Draco, Draco…

Et Harry se rendit au creux de sa main, tandis que Draco se répandait au fond de lui, sans quitter des yeux les émeraudes qui étincelaient enfin comme dans ses souvenirs.

— Je crois que je vais te laisser une chance petit dragon…, souffla Harry avec le peu de souffle qui lui restait.

— Et tu as raison petit lion, je vais faire briller tes yeux tous les jours de ta vie…, jura Draco en scellant sa promesse d'un baiser passionné.

**FIN**

* * *

Alors ? 

Une tite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce dernier chapitre ? J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu(e)s…

Pour ceux qui suivent _Jusqu'à ce que la mort ne nous sépare pas_, je posterai la suite dans 15 jours, normalement… Mais je n'ai pas de chapitres d'avance, je vous préviens…

Sinon, je vais essayer de poster tous les 15 jours, mais je commencerai par les OS que j'ai écrit pendant les vacances… Je vous avais dit que je reviendrai avec des surprises plein ma besace (sourire). Mes nouvelles fics à chapitres ne feront leur apparition qu'en janvier je pense.

Voilà, voilà… J'attends vos reviews et je vous dis à dans 15 jours si tout va bien (on croise les doigts :b)


End file.
